Bonds of Revenge
by operaghost11235
Summary: Assassin Ravenna Passerini is the adopted daughter of a wealthy Assassin family from Tuscany. When tragedy strikes and her family is torn by murder, she and her brother are sent to live with the Auditore family. Together with Ezio Auditore, they travel through Italy to seek revenge on the ones who destroyed the bonds of their families. Ezio/OC and M for a lot of cursing.
1. San Gimignano

**CHAPTER 1: San Gimignano**

**So, hello, other people. **

**So, this is my first try on an Assassin's Creed fanfiction. I have never written a story like this, so please, bear with me here. I'm new to the fandom, and I just recently finished the 2****nd**** game and the Brotherhood game. I'll buy the first, the third, and the fourth when I have the money (for the fourth game, when it's out). Right now, I'm pretty much broke. **

**This is from Assassin's Creed 2. I start this story after the refuge of Lorenzo de Medici from Francesco de Pazzi after that little skirmish at the Santa Maria del Fiore. So this is the Pazzi conspirator hunt, which I found a good place to start this. **

**And thanks for taking the time to read this. I'm pretty sure there was a better story waiting for you to read it like somewhere there, but you took the time to read this Author's Note. For that, I thank you. Very much. This chapter might seem pretty boring, so I suggest you wait for the next one. That's where the fighting starts. **

**Disclaimer: There is nothing I own. Assassin's Creed is a product belonging to Ubisoft. Well, there **_**are **_**a couple of OCs I own in this story, but that's it. I don't own anyone or anything besides them. **

**CHAPTER 1: San Gimignano**

It was a pleasant late afternoon in the medieval town of San Gimignano. The sun's setting rays cast long shadows of the towers and buildings across the countryside. Ezio climbed unto one of the buildings. Lorenzo told him before that there were some assassination contracts he should have taken notice of from time to time, and he was doing exactly that. He pulled himself up onto the roof and walked towards the pigeon coop, took one of the birds slowly, and read the little scroll attached to its foot.

"_I've tracked down one of the Pazzi's benefactors to a town due East of San Gimignano. Kill him and we'll all be safer. ~Lorenzo"_

Ezio sighed, put the bird back, and then climbed down the building. He made his way to the southern gate of San Gimignano and tried to find his horse, but he cursed silently, because it was nowhere to be found. That meant he had to walk on foot, and he knew how big the countryside of Tuscany was. Just thinking of the walk made his insides shiver.

While Ezio was trying to think of the _shortest _way to the farm, he started walking the eastward path. He then felt someone nudge his shoulder hard, and, since he was in a dire state of stress, he shoved the person even harder. The person ended up tripping and falling on his or her back right in the middle of the pathway.

"Oi," Ezio said, still annoyed. "Watch where you're going. You have eyes, don't you? Use them properly, stupido (stupid)."

Because of the impact, the person's hood slipped off, revealing the face of a young woman with blue eyes and long auburn hair. She stood up, dusted her tight black pants, and put her hands on her hips with an expression on her face just as annoyed as Ezio's.

She scowled at him then said, "Why don't _you _watch where you're going, eh?"

Ezio realized he just trash-talked _a girl, _and a very beautiful one too. He bit his lip in embarrassment and gave a small bow of his head while he felt his cheeks burn. "Mi dispiace, signorina. Io non ti ho visto. (I'm sorry, miss. I did not see you.)"

The young woman smiled, probably to show him that she accepted his apology. She then walked towards the San Gimignano gate and walked into the city, away from Ezio's sight. He fixed his hood, shrugged then grumbled, thinking again _why _he easily fell for women charms. He walked the long pathway eastward to the location of his next target.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Andiamo, Ravenna! Più veloce! (Come on, Ravenna! Faster!)"

Trying to the top where her brother waited and called, Ravenna scaled the walls of the tallest tower in San Gimignano the Torre Grossa. She grasped loose blocks, holes in the walls, windows and platforms and ledges and finally pulled herself unto the roof of the tower. She panted heavily and sat on the roof tiles next to her brother, Savio Passerini.

He was a few inches taller than she was, being three years older than her. He had fair skin and sported a white jacket which reached his thighs in the front and back facade of his calves, secured by a red sash tied around his waist that acted as a belt. He wore a brown cape tied around his neck and reached to his ankles. His beaked hood, which was attached to his white cloak, was pulled off to reveal a face of someone no older than twenty-three. He had a fair skin, a finely chiseled jaw, and coarse black hair that was disheveled, leading to, overall, quite a handsome visage. He had a stubble around his smile and green emerald eyes.

Savio chuckled softly. "That was only half a minute! Stai diventando più lento, Ravenna. (You're getting slower, Ravenna.) Even for the fact you came here late."

Ravenna shoved her brother. "Imbecille! (Imbecile!) I was late because some man made me trip on the way here. He seemed like a stronzo (asshole) anyway."

"Va bene, va bene. (Okay, okay.)" Savio said as he reclined and looked at the setting sun.

"Ehi, aspetta, (Hey, wait,)" Ravenna said, "Aren't you supposed to be on an assassination contract? Didn't Father send you?"

"Sì, sì," Savio said, nonchalantly as he always has been.

"Well? What happened?"

"Eh, il solito (the usual)," he replied.

Ravenna looked at him with exapsiration. "You seriously need to take these contracts seriously. It's not like you're killing a civilian. And besides, our younger sister even _wants _to go on a mission. Be happy you get these contracts."

Savio gave off a scoff. "You say that because _you_ haven't gone on a contract. In fact, you haven't even _killed _anyone! Not even a civilian! You're just a novice Assassin, Ravenna!"

Ravenna punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up, you idiot. I might be a novice Assassin because I was introduced to the Order only four years ago, but at least I'm an Assassin who knows how to use her head. You, on the other hand, have no brain _at all!_" Here, Ravenna laughed. "And besides, Ilaria looks up to you as a role model. You _are _the 'most advanced' among the three of us, right?." She used finger quotations on "most advanced".

"Wait a minute," Savio said, sitting up, "what time is it?"

"It's thirty minutes past five o'clock," Ravenna answered. "Why?"

"Oh, cazzo (fuck)!" Savio exclaimed. He stood up hurriedly.

"Mio Dio, Savio, sei un idiota. (My God, Savio, you're an idiot.)" Ravenna said, standing up with him. "You're late again. Go now, Father's waiting!"

"Sì, sì, Io so già! (Yes, yes, I know already!)" Savio yelled as he started to climb down the Torre Grossa. "Andiamo! (Come on!)"

"Okay, okay!" Ravenna replied as she followed her brother down the tower.

He was a complete pain in the ass. But he was the only brother she had, and she had no choice but to love him anyway.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Savio and Ravenna were on horses, galloping across the countryside towards the northwest of San Gimignano, where a beautiful manor greeted them. Once they were at the magnificent mansion's stables just outside the gate, Savio put his brown horse inside the stables easily. Ravenna, on the other hand, had trouble. Once she dismounted it and as she tried to walk it to the stables, it reared up and ran around the estate, so Savio had to chase it around before he mounted it and rode it back to the stables.

"This is a beautiful new horse," Savio commented, stroking the horse's white coat and blond mane. "Where did you get it?"

"I found him outside the stables outside San Gimignano," Ravenna replied. "He looked pretty lonely, so I stole him."

Savio put the horse into the stall beside his horse's and shot an exasperated look at his sister. "You can't just steal horses, Ravenna. It might belong to someone important."

"Uh huh," Ravenna said, seeming to not care. "Important, my ass."

Savio sighed and guided him to the stall. "Whatever; did you name him yet?"

"Yes, his name is Collino."

Savio locked the stall, then took an apple from the food basket and fed it to the horse. "Come on, Father's waiting for us. We're late."

"Mi scusi (Excuse me)," Ravenna said, crossing her arms, "_you're _late."

"Sì, sì,qualunque. (Yes, yes, whatever.)" Savio replied hurriedly.

He opened the manor gate and he and his sister walked into the large courtyard in the middle of the manor. It had a garden-like appearance, with some trees, shrubs, and pathways. There were targets posted all around the garden. Knives were struck into it, with only a few into the bull's-eye. Savio and Ravenna walked into some kind of training session.

A young fourteen-year-old girl was sword fighting with a man in the middle of the courtyard. She had short jaw-length black hair and fair skin. She wore a long sleeved brown shirt with a purple vest fastened over it. She also sported tight brown pants with brown leather greaves and black boots, not to mention she had a red sash tied around her waist that acted as a belt because it held a leather scabbard. She had a young, joyful face, and sparkling emerald eyes.

The man she was sparring with seemed like her father, due to the similar appearance between them. He had neat cropped black hair, and fair skin like the girl's. He wore the clothes a nobleman should wear, but they seemed, at the same time, simple. A white long-sleeved shirt, a brown high-collared vest, tight black pants and boots seemed simple if you were to put it that way. He also bore some handsome resemblance to Savio, with his emerald green eyes.

The girl seemed to be winning the fight, dodging every swing the man's sword could throw, and she had enough strength to push it back whenever her blade would meet his. She was about to deliver a finishing blow when the man held his hand, signaling a cease in the sparring session.

"Fermanti, Ilaria, hai fatto abbastanza. (Stop, Ilaria. You've done enough.)" the man said. "We continue tomorrow. Night nears us."

There was a pout on the Ilaria's face as she sheathed her sword. "But why, Father? I was almost to my Training Goal!"

The man's green eyes turned to Savio and Ravenna, who were standing at the courtyard gate. "You're brother and sister are home." Savio and Ravenna walked towards their father, Teodoro, as he flashed a disappointed face only a father could wear.

"Buonasera, Padre? (Good evening, Father?)" Savio said nervously with a shrug and a smile, seeing the icy look on his father's face.

Teodoro sighed and crossed his arms. "You're late . . . _again._"

"Mi dispiace, Padre, (I'm sorry, Father,)" Savio replied. "You gave me too much contracts today."

"Then you should have done them faster. You are an Assassin. You have no excuse to be loitering around wasting your life like a sciocco (fool)."

"Father. . ." Savio said, tired and exasperated.

"You're lucky though, fratello maggiore (big brother)." Ilaria said, smiling and walking to Savio. "You get to go on missions! Che emozione che deve essere! (How exciting that must be!)" Her eyes narrowed, making her joyful smile a devious one. "And you were supposed to teach me today, you lazy brother of mine."

"It wasn't _my _fault!" Savio said defensively. "Your sister didn't show up on time!"

Ravenna put her hands on her hips and frowned at her brother. "Oh, pointing fingers now, stronzo (asshole)?"

"Ehi, basta! (Hey, enough!)" Teodoro scolded. "Let's stop. I don't want another argument on my hands." He sheathed his sword and walked into the manor. "Andiamo (Come on), dinner was ready a long time ago."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Back in Monteriggiori, Ezio was called to Mario's office. Since he had run all around Tuscany like an idiot because his horse was missing, his legs had felt so like lead when he walked into his uncle's office. Mario had noticed Ezio's slight limp and helped him sit on one of the chairs. Mario sighed and continued to look at the Codex Wall.

"What happened to you, nipote (nephew)?" Mario said with a chuckle. "It looks like you ran all over Tuscany aimlessly!"

"That's because I did!" Ezio yelled, pulling his hood off so he could breathe better.

"Oh," Mario said at realization, because he just wanted to joke around with Ezio. "Why? I gave you one of my best horses."

"Some stronzo (asshole) stole it," Ezio said, "and I had to run all the way across Tuscany to reach my target. How annoying."

"Oh," Mario said again. "Anyway, I'd just like to remind you again of your little skirmish with Vieri." Mario looked at his nephew. "You _do _remember that, right?"

"Naturalmente (Of course)," Ezio replied.

"Well," Mario said as he clasped his hands together, "it seemed to have attracted the attention of some other Assassins from San Gimignano."

"Really?" Ezio said, sort of amused. "Who are they?"

"The Passerini family. Your father and I used to know them from childhood!" Mario laughed. "I still remember Teodoro, I wonder how much he's grown up. . . "

"So, we have new acquaintances then? Is that it?"

"Not necessarily. Nipote (Nephew), I just wanted you to know that there is indeed _another _Assassin family. You might want to meet them sometime."

Ezio smiled. "Grazie (Thank you) for the information, Uncle."


	2. The Grief of the Raven

**CHAPTER 2: The Grief of the Raven**

**Hello, once again, people. **

**Pardon my fangirling-ness in the next paragraph. **

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY I HAVE ASSASSIN'S CREED 4. ASSASSIN'S CREED. YEAH, YOU HEARD ME, F-O-U-R. AHAHAHAH! I HAVE IT AFTER WAITING FOR SO LONG. YOU'RE A NINJA PIRATE. A NINJA. PIRATE. WHO WOULDN'T WANT THAT?! **

***Ahem* Yeah, sorry. Okaaay, back to topic. **

**So, like I said before, this is my first attempt to Assassin's Creed fanfic. So, this is pretty short, since all my action scene stories all seem short. Aren't they all? Because they're all usually scrunched up in one long paragraph, and after that, fwoosh! They're done. So, forgive me. This might seem short. Actually, I did word count, and this has more words than the other chapter! **

**And there's a Milan Cameo here. I just wanna tell you guys ahead of time. Ravenna seems like an unclear character to you guys, so I'll give you some background info here in this chapter. **

**And I would like to thank The Lion In Disguise. I dedicate this chapter, no, this **_**entire story**_** to you and the people who love you. You guys gave me the courage to post this. It couldn't have been done without you. Keep it up. Keep on going!**

**So, here we are, late and/or early as usual. (Pretty sure it's late.) **

**Disclaimer: I got nothing. Wait, that's a song, right? **

**CHAPTER 2: The Grief of the Raven**

Ezio was in his room, tossing and turning in his bed at Monterriggioni. He heard footsteps from his uncle's office downstairs. An intruder, of course, who else would it be? Ezio carefully put on his cotton nightshirt and buttoned it lazily, and then he grabbed a dagger on his bedside table. He crept slowly through the workshop, and into the small marble corridor leading to Mario's office. He peaked while he was in a corner and saw a man pacing the brightly lit room.

What was Mario doing in his office so late at night?

Ezio, as confused as ever, walked out of his hiding place. He was still sleepy, being awoken in the dead of night, and stood at the entrance of his uncle's office. The older assassin took notice of his nephew's presence and looked at him weirdly.

"Ezio, what are you doing so late at night?" he asked, grabbing a dagger from the table.

"That's what I should be asking you." Ezio said, sleepy and cranky. "Do you know how late it is?"

"Of course I do, nipote (nephew)," Mario replied.

"Well?" Ezio said, crankier than before. "Uncle, care to tell me what you're doing so late at night?"

"I'll just have a late night chat with the mercenari (mercenaries)." Mario said as he sheathed his sword. "Why? Would you like to come?"

"No graize, Zio (No thank you, Uncle)."

"Bene (Good). I'll see you in the morning when I return. Buonanotte, nipote. (Goodnight, nephew.)"

"Buonanotte, Zio. (Goodnight, Uncle.)" was Ezio's reply.

Mario walked out of his office while Ezio went upstairs back to his bedroom; his mind set on getting an interrupted good night's sleep.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

It was all a dream. It was just a memory. But it haunted Ravenna's life.

A young girl was alone. She sat on the streets of Milan, on the stairs of a cathedral, the Duomo di Milano. Snow poured softly, but the cold was intense, it chilled the girl all the way to her bones. She wore a dress made out of rags and a hood to cover her ears to prevent her from getting colder. Her feet were bare, and the cold snow on the ground made its soles numb and burn. She put on her hood tighter to her head with her little arms, and looked out of its shade. She saw a group of passerby, looking at her oddly.

She held out one little hand and whispered weakly, "Per favore, aiutatemi. (Please, help me.)"

The passerby took notice of her plea. But instead of dropping a few florins in her hand, they hustled away quickly, as if she carried a plague.

The girl bowed her head in agony and shame. She was about to cry. She was no more than eight, and she was living the life of street scum. People looked at her as if she was the human equivalent of a rat. She felt tears roll down her cheeks and drop on the cold white snow. She felt weak and hungry and cold and she knew she was going to die.

"Stai bene, ragazzina? (Are you alright, little girl?)"

A voice in front of her startled her. She peaked out of her hood to see a man clothed in white extravagant clothes adorned with flecks of red and a beaked hood over his face. He looked heavily armored, with daggers, swords, and something that looked like a silver vambrace on his left forearm. The symbol carved onto the metal was an insignia she saw often, but she never knew what it meant. What did the people call them?

"Ehi (Hey), are you okay?" the man asked again. He sat beside her on the cathedral stairs. "You look awful. You must need help, no?"

The girl stayed silent.

The man looked at her again, and she looked back. All she could see close to his visage was fair skin of a face with a slight stubble around a smile. "You don't talk much, ragazzina (little girl). Do you talk a lot?"

The girl hesitated for a bit, and then shook her head.

"What are you doing here in Milano in winter? It's very cold here, you must know that. You should go somewhere safer and warmer."

After a pause, the girl answered with a croaky voice, a voice that sounded like it hasn't been used in ages. "I can't," she said softly.

"Why can't you?"

"I. . . .I have no one to take me to a warmer place."

"Oh . . . do you have a mother? Or a father? Or some siblings to take care of you?"

The girl shook her head. "No, signore (mister)."

"Oh, but why won't you find shelter? A safer place rather than here? An inn, perhaps?"

"They won't let me in."

After a long pause, the man said, "I feel sorry for you, ragazzina (little girl)."

"You don't have to, signore (mister). Sorrow has never helped anyone; all it does is let you watch from afar."

Her deep philosophy brought a smile to the man. "Deep logic for a young girl. How old are you?"

"Otto, signore. (Eight, mister.)"

"You are a fine young girl. What is your name?"

The girl gave another silent shake of a head.

"Do you refuse to tell me?"

The girl shook her head again.

"Did you forget it?"

The girl shook her head again.

The man paused, and then said, "Do you have one?"

The girl paused as well then shook her head.

"Well, do you have anything I could call you by?"

The girl gave another shake of her head then said. "I don't know if I should be called anything, signore (mister)."

"Then I shall make you a name. Tell me, ragazzina (little girl), what are you famous here for?"

The girl paused then finally said, "I catch raven feathers, signore (mister). I sell them to hunters and collectors for a few florins. That is what I favor in life."

"Oh," the man said, somewhat fascinated. "Do you have proof for this amazing skill of yours?"

The girl nodded. She dug into her dress pocket and brought out a dozen of what seemed to be crumpled raven feathers. The man was stunned as the girl put them back into her pocket.

The man couldn't help but smile. "You seem to be agile to catch raven feathers. Sei davvero un brillante gioiello. (You really are a brilliant jewel.) You are fascinating, ragazzina (little girl). You shouldn't be wasting your life here in the streets."

The girl gave a sad look. "I'm afraid I have no choice, signore (mister)."

The man gave another smile. "Well, I'll help you then."

The girl looked at him curiously. She never received help from anyone before. "What will you do? Give me florins?"

The man looked crestfallen. "I'm afraid I can't, ragazzina (little girl). My money was stolen by a thief I couldn't catch. Mi dispiace (I'm sorry)."

The girl felt her heart break. She really needed florins to live. What would the man do now? He looked dangerous. Would he kill her now because their little chat was done? Or should she run? Would he report her to the guards?

"But, I have a better idea," here the man stood up and knelt in front of her, so he could look at her eye-to-eye. The girl was able to see green eyes in the shade of the man's hood.

"What is your idea?"

The man smiled and offered her a proposal she wouldn't dare refuse.

"You come live with me. I'll give you a home, a family, a warm house with a fireplace. I'll give you a brother. You will have a loving mother. You will become my daughter, and I will treat you as one of my own. You don't deserve a life like this. You deserve to be with a truly loving family."

The girl smiled. And this was the first time she had ever felt true joy in her life.

Without hesitation, she said. "I would love to, signore (mister)."

"Now, andiamo (come on)," the man said. He let her stand up and carried her. She held on to his neck and let the man's arms carry her waist and legs. They walked away from the cold courtyard of the Duomo di Milano when the girl suddenly said something that startled the man.

"Hey signore (mister), I suddenly remember. There's a group of people who call themselves. . . . Assassins, I think. They are described as having white clothes and hoods. That description fits you. Are you one of them?"

The man paused then said, "Yes, ragazzina (little girl). I am one of them."

Long silence, and then the girl said, "I never knew your name. What is your name?"

"My name is Teodoro Passerini, but you could call me your father." Here he paused, then said, "Speaking of names, I forgot to give you one."

"Oh, right!" the girl said excitedly. "Well, what did you decide as my nome (name)?"

"I shall name you Ravenna, after the bird the Raven. Your name will be Ravenna Passerini, and you will be my daughter."

The girl smiled, then said, "Ravenna . . . I like the name. Grazie (Thanks you), father."

A voice out of nowhere suddenly spiked her attention. It seemed to echo all around, and it scared her.

"_Wake up, Ravenna. Ho bisogno tu di svegliarsi! (I need you to wake up!) Now! Wake up, Ravenna!" _

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Ravenna's dream was shattered and she woke up violently. Savio sat at her bed, and shook the hell out of her. She got pissed and pushed him away, and then she looked at him annoyed and confused. She then looked out of her window. It was still night. Why the hell would he wake her up at night? She looked even more pissed at her brother, who was then standing up and bringing out her weapons and assassin attire.

"What the hell, Savio?" she yelled, cranky. "It's the dead of night! Why the hell did you wake me up? And don't touch my clothes!"

"I don't have time to explain, Ravenna!" he yelled back, then hushed his voice softer. "Just shut up and do what I say you should. I don't know either. All Father told me to do was to wake you up and put on your attire."

"Why would he tell you to do that?" Ravenna said, standing up from her bed. "It's in the dead of night!"

"I don't know either," Savio replied. "But he just told me to do it. And it seemed rather important too." He stood at the doorway. "Affrettatevi (Hurry), Ravenna. Once you're done, go to Father's office. He needs you there." After he had said this, he had exited her room.

Ravenna grumbled to herself. After she had stumbled out of her bed, put on her assassin attire and got her weapons, she looked into the mirror of her room.

The light was dim, but she could clearly see her reflection. Her white long-sleeved cloak reached waist-length at the front then forked at the calf-length behind her. It was fully zipped up until the neckline, where the zipper opened slightly. The collar branched out around her neck and formed a hood, but she didn't put it over her head. She wore black tight pants and brown boots that reached all the way to her calf and a brown leather knife belt was fastened loosely around her waist with a scabbard holding a sword. She looked at her own visage. Her skin was fair, and she had faint dark circles around her eyes, but otherwise, she was beautiful. Some curls of her auburn hair fell in front of her face, even when she ponytailed it. Her pink lips were dry and her expression weary, but she had the most brilliant color of eyes: icy blue.

She sighed at her reflection and walked out of her room. She made her way into her father's office, which was dim and dark, only for once single candle on Teodoro's desk. It burned brightly to reveal notes and ink and letters on the cluttered table. She was able to catch a few words that made her blood curdle and her mind doubtful.

Revenge. Blood. Betrayal. Truth. Death. Warning. Assassin.

She was too distracted upon trying to read them that Savio had to bump his arm to hers upon his entry just to snap her consciousness back. She looked around the dim room. Her brother was standing beside her with his robes and his hood around his face and his head bowed, just to keep it hidden in shadow. Ilaria was there too beside Savio, rubbing her eyes and also wearing her robes (which, I should clarify, were the ones she wore sparring with Teodoro the other day). Teodoro, meanwhile, was standing behind the table, looking at his letters disappointed and worried. Ravenna's eyes tried to adjust to the dimness, and she saw the robes of her father. And, to her surprise, they were the robes her father wore when he met her in Milan. He looked up to his children and smiled, then turned his gaze to Ravenna. He took something from underneath his desk and walked in front of her. Her eyes still couldn't adjust to the dark, but she knew that the thing her father carried was a piece of metal. And the way he carried it made her assume it was something precious to him.

"Father," she said, confused. "What's going on? I don't understand!" m

He sighed. "Ravenna, I don't have time to explain, but you will know in time," he said, acting as if that was a moment of finality. He held out the piece of metal. "This belonged to me. And now, I give it to you. I gave my other pairs to Savio and Ilaria, but this one is still one and the same as theirs. You might not know what it is or how you use it, but you will know how to master it in time."

Teodoro took her hand and let her extend it. He unfastened the leather straps attached to the metal and slid it unto her arm. It was something like a metal vambrace, and it seemed to have a sensitive mechanism within it. She looked at its design, and on its facade was the Assassin's Insignia.

Teodoro blew the candle on his table out, and then ushered his children out of his office then out of his house into the courtyard. He opened the gate and told them to go out, then locked the gate behind him. They all rushed to the horses' stables. Ravenna mounted on Collino, Savio on a black horse, and Teodoro on a white one. He carried Ilaria onto his horse and they all galloped away from their home.

The night was cold, and the sky studded with stars and the full moon. Ravenna clutched Collino's reigns and she looked behind to see her house. She could see why her father woke her up so late at night. Guards were everywhere in the house, and it seemed they were looking for them. They just seemed to arrive and to have come from the northern part of Tuscany, and they were ransacking the house, destroying everything. Suddenly, an archer spotted them, signaling for other guards. Sooner or later, some guards took remaining horses at the stables and sped after them.

"Father!" Ravenna yelled. "Look ou-"

An arrow zipped through the air and struck Teodoro's horse, making it go berserk and rear up, so Teodoro and Ilaria fell onto the plain. Teodoro looked behind him to see the guards speeding faster and faster, he knew he had to act quickly. He picked up his daughter and ran as fast as he could, but a guard on horseback dashed by swiftly and took the young assassin from her father's hands. He put Ilaria on his horse and tried to stab her, but she struggled ferociously, leaving but cuts around her body.

"Aiuto! (Help!)" Ilaria yelled. "Aiuto! Aiudantemi! (Help! Help me!)"

Before Teodoro could move, a silhouette appeared behind the guard, and within a hidden blade stab, he was dead bleeding on the grass. The man who killed him was sitting on the saddle and held Ilaria. He had a glazed eye and carried himself properly like an assassin should. Ilaria clutched his waist and he rode around the battlefield, killing guards from his horseback by swinging his sword. Teodoro smiled at the man on the horse as mercenaries appeared on the field to hold back guards.

"Ah, Mario Auditore!" he yelled as he slashed at a guard who ran towards him. "I didn't expect to see you here! A little late too!"

"Mi dispiace (I'm sorry) for the tardiness," Mario replied, dismounting his horse. "Go help yourselves! My men and I will do the best we can!"

Teodoro mounted Mario's horse and rode away with Savio and Ravenna. Before things could get any better, heavily armored brutes came forth and evened out the battle, taking a few of the mercenary lives. Mario and his mercenaries were able to take away the lives of more than half of the guards, and that was enough to keep them away from Teodoro and his family, so they were forced to go away with the Passerini. But they were wrong. Archers were able to shoot a storm of arrows towards them, and some were shot fatally.

Among these people were Teodoro, Savio, and Ilaria.

Savio only got struck on his left shoulder, but it was still dangerous for him to be on an active battlefield. Teodoro's horse was struck too, making Teodoro and Ilaria fall a second time. Teodoro and Ilaria received major wounds, with the arrow going through the stomach. Ravenna was grief stricken. She dismounted Collino, despite Mario's and Savio's attempts to call her back. She rushed to her father and sister and closed the eyes of her dead sister as her tears fell like rain.

"Go, Ravenna," Teodoro said with dying breath. "Go now."

"No, Father!" she protested, trying to put him on her shoulder. "I'm not leaving without you!"

With her vain effort to save him, she only made his pain worse. He grunted in pain and clutched his stomach, which was pierced with an arrow and made his white robes stained with red blood. She reminded herself that these were the robes that he wore when he made her a part of the family. If he were to even die, she wanted him to die in those clothes without stain. She put her father down. And guards were running, quicker and faster. Savio and Mario started to shout louder.

"Go now, Ravenna!" he said more harsly. "Go with your brother. Live under the Auditore care, they belong to the Assassin's Creed. You'll learn from them."

"I don't understand!" Ravenna yelled, confused and sad.

Guards spotted Ravenna, and they ran faster.

"Go now, Ravenna!" he said, finally. "And remember, I love you."

Ravenna cried as she hugged her father gingerly for the last time. Mario couldn't stand it anymore. He walked over to Ravenna and took her away from her father. She struggled at first, but succumbed afterwards, and then ran to Collino and mounted him. Mario, Savio, and the mercenaries ran away as fast as they could.

She could hear the guards surround her father. She could hear his curses and insults at them. She heard the Assassin's Creed from his dying breath, then shouting guards. Then she heard the slash of a sword.

She didn't dare look back.

She felt the wind in her hair and the tears in her eyes as she remembered the last words Teodoro Passerini said.

"Nothing is true. Everything is permitted."


End file.
